An Auslly Christmas story
by horsegal523
Summary: What happens when Ally's dad gets stuck in Denver and can't make it home for christmas and her mom's in Africa, Trish is in Hawaii and Dez is in Canada? How will she spend christmas? Well, with her best boy friend, Austin Moon, of course! How will Austin make this the best christmas for Ally? Read to find out? ((Lame summary I know! XD))
1. Chapter 1

"Austin! hand me that last ordiment! I can almost reach the top of the tree!" I said to Austin Moon.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to do that? You're up pretty high. I don't want you to get hurt" He said.

I looked down at my blonde haired, Hazel eyed Best friend. He's also my muse if you can call him that. I write songs for him, we write them together. I'm his song writer. I'm Ally Dawson; fifteen year old Songwriter, private musician. He's Austin Moon; fifteen year old Overnight internet sensation. He's a total goofball. But he's totally lovable. haha! As you can probably tell, he's sweet and caring.

"I'm fine, Austin. Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Please hand me the ordiment!" He sighed and handed it to me. "Thank you" I said.

I put it on the tree, smiling at how it looked.

"Now...help me down before I kill myself." I joked.

He chuckled "Sure" He helped me down from the ladder.

"Shoot!" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I forgot the star on the tree!" I pouted.

"Okay! This" He pointed at the top of the tree "I'm doing."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Fine mr. I can do everything you can't do!"

"I never said you couldn't do this" He said, grabbing the Star and climbing the ladder.

"Yeah...but I can tell you were thinking it! I know you well, Austin Moon!"

He placed the star on the tree. "Well..." He hoped down "You don't know me well enough, 'cause. I wasn't thinkin' that!" I smiled.

"Well whatever. What do you think of the store?" I asked, gesturing to the now decked out Sonic Boom.

"I like it!" He said.

"Hmmm...something's missing..."

"What would that be?" He asked, turning his gaze to me.

"Well...before my mom left for Africa she would always put up mistletoe and trick people who made a cute couple under it!" I smiled. "I loved seeing her do that! It always ended well! Those people always stayed together" I said, half smiling.

"hmm...well...where is it?" Austin asked.

"Well...that's the thing...we don't have one. My dad won't let me buy one and he won't buy one..." I said, looking down sadly.

Austin put an arm around me.

"I'm sorry, Als. Is your mom coming home for Christmas?" He asked.

"No...she never does..." I said, fighting back the tears.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well...my parents are divorced but they still see each other but...not like that..." I explained. Failing to hold back the tears.

Austin, noticing, hugged me.

"It'll be okay, Allykat. Trish, Dez and I will make sure this is the best chrismas ever!" He said, hugging me tight.

Austin's POV

Trish ran in.

"Guess who's going to Hawaii for Chrismas!?" Trish said.

I facepalmed.

"You?" Ally said, whipping the tears away.

"Yep!" She said.

"Really, Trish?" I said, flatly.

"...what?" I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to come over. Ally walked behind the counter. I bent down to Trish's ear.

"I was planning on surprising Ally with a huge Christmas party and make this the best Christmas ever! and I needed your help!" I whispered.

"Sorry..."

"Whatever" I sighed.

I walked Ally home that night. I only lived a block away from her. Haha! That made things a bit Awkward when I kinda stole her song...

I walked up to my room and ploped on my bed.

"Austin, honey?" My mom said as she entered my room without knocking...again!

"Mom, every heard of this thing called 'knocking!'" I asked her with a grande/surprised smile.

"Yes, but you just walked in the door. Why is your clothes wet?" She asked.

"Uhh...because it's pouring down rain and I gave Ally my jacket...and forgot to get it back...oh well. I'll see her tomorrow" I said.

"Oh...well, here's a towel!" She said tossing it to me.

I smiled "Thanks" I started towel drying my hair. hah! What else would I use to get this messy style! Mwahah!

"you're welcome! What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Umm...how about..." A smile creeped across my face.

"I am not making Pancakes for dinner" She said.

"Fine!" I said, pouting and crossing my arms. "How about...Pizza...Dad's not home yet...so..."

"Okay!" She walked out.

I tossed my towel into my clothes hamper in my bathroom and then jumped in the shower...even though I had just dried my hair but I felt like taking a shower until dinner was ready. after about 20 minutes I got out and dried off and got clean clothes outta my room. I pulled on my sweat pants and a white T-shirt...and...I miiiiiighht have gotten my boxers with truckes on them, That now Ally knows about...THANK YOU VERY MUCH, DEZ.

"Austin! Dinner!" My mom called.

I got up and walked down stairs. I got to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of Pizza. Someone kocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" I said, my mouth full.

"Austin! manners!" my mom said.

"Sorry!" I got up and answered the door.

Ally.

"Ally? What're you doing here? I just walked you home not even an hour ago!" I said. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded and let her in.

"What's up? Pizza?" I asked offering her a slice of pizza.

She took a piece. and sat down.

"Now, Tell me what's wrong Ally!"

"Austin. My dad's not gonna be home for christmas!" She said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

She breathed in a shakey breath. "His plane got delayed because of Snow in Denver. He's not gonna make it until the 29th" She explained.

"Oh, Ally! I'm sorry!"

"This is offcially the wrost christmas EVER!" She said.

I gave a caring look. "It'll be okay, Ally! You have...me" I said.

"Thanks, Austin." She smiled. "But, aren't you going to visit family?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No. We normally do that after christmas." I laughed. "Quite odd actually. We have our christmas party _after_ christmas." I smiled.

"Oh...well..." She looked at my mom. "Can I spend Christmas here?"

"Of course, Sweetie! Infact" She walked around to Ally. "Why don't you stay here tonight so you're not alone at your house?" Ally smiled at her.

"No no-I-I can't do that" She said.

"yes you can, Als!" I jumped in.

"Weeeell..." She said in that high-pitched voice she sometimes uses.

"Well..." I said mimicking her voice. "What?"

"I guess I can..."

"YES!" I said. She looked at me odd. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing..."

"Okay then." We finished dinner and I showed Ally to her room. She was staying in our guest room.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my room. Just come to me if you want. My mom hardly wakes up." I told her. She smiled and nodded and said Okay. I walked outta the room and into the bathroom and burshed my teeth. I went back into my room. Someone knocked on my door. I opened it and Ally stood in the doorway.

"You need something _already_?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, I kinda need something to sleep in." She said.

"Okay..." I turned to my drawer and pulled out a t-shirt. "Here" I handed to her and smiled.

"Thanks, Austin!" She said. "Good-night" She smiled and walked away.

The next morning, I woke up and walked past Ally's room. her door was open and she wasn't there. I cocked an eyebrow and ran downstairs.

"Mom, where's Ally?" I asked.

"Oh she went to the store for me" I looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" She asked.

"You let her go to the store by herself? When it's close to christmas. Mom! She's the size of a toothpick and she's only 5'3! Are you _trying_ to kill her?" He asked.

"Uhhh..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What store is she at?" I asked, sighing and crossing my arms.

"She's the mall!" She told me.

"Thank you!" I said. I grabed my house keys so my mom could go to work and I ran out the door.

My mom ran to the door.

"Austin Moon!" She yelled. "You are _not _going to down looking like that!" She said.

"Sorry! Kinda in a hurry here!" I said. I was wearing my sweat pants and a t-shirt!

I found Ally talking to Dallas. I never liked Dallas. He was always a jerk to me. The meanest girl in school, Samantha, came up and said something to Ally that I could tell hurt her. I marched up, ticked off.

"You're daddy's flight wasn't cancled! He just didn't want to come home to a little loser like you!" Samantha said. **(A/N I don't watch Glee but that sounded like "Loser like me! XD))**

Ally was holding back tears. Me being her best boy friend, could tell!

"Hey! leave her alone!" I said, stepping infront of Ally.

"Austin!" Ally said. "Stay out of it!" She said, quietly.

"No, Ally!" I said, "I want _you_ to leave Ally alone!"

"Why?" Dallas asked.

"Because! if you hurt her." I said. "You'll regret it!"

They laughed.

"Pretty much what I'm saying is, Leave Ally alone, or else!" I said to them.

"'Or else' what?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah! What could _you_ do?" Samantha asked.

I smirked. "Oh believe me. I'm an internet sensation! I have thousands of fans! I can expose you to the world!" I said.

They looked at each other. Samantha sighed and flipped her hair.

"Fine." She said. "I guess we'll leave your _girlfriend_ alone!" She said.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!"

"Whatever!" She said. They walked away. I turned to Ally.

"You okay, Allykat?" I asked.

She nodded. "yeah. Thanks, Austin!" She said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"You're welcome!" I said "Come on, let's go get that stuff my mom wanted!" I said, putting an arm around around her.

"okay" She said, walking beside.

I love this girl! and no one will hurt her on my watch! I mean it.

* * *

**Me and Ross: HAPPY NEW YEARS! =D**

**Ross: Hope it's awesome!**

**Me: Totally! :D **

**Laura: Hey! what happend to waiting for us!**

**Raini and Calum: Yeah!**

**Me and Ross: *look at each other and look back shyly* Sorry? **

**Laura, Raini, and Calum: *roll their eyes***

**Me: okay guys! on 3. 1. 2. 3**

**Me, Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! **

**Me: 2012 rocked! I met Ross 3 times and he remembered me on the 29th of december from Dc on the 19th! :D That year was Epic! and a BIG portion of it was because of my readers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^.^ I read all your nice reviews and I just tear up! You guys mean the world to me! Have a good new year! ^.^ ~Rachael xox :)**


End file.
